Of Friends and Best Friends
by FlareonGirl1
Summary: It's an inevitability that the Dex Holders are a tightly knit group. If one observes closely however, they will notice the intricately knit, and the even tighter knit relationships that they share.


**AN: Hello! I wrote another story~ I know, I know, I'll work on my other stories too, this is just a one shot. Plus, I just **_**couldn't **_**get this out of my head. I get inspiration from the strangest places, you know? I also need a break from my other stories. If I only focus on one thing, I get bored of it. =_= I'm sure you'll recognize where this one is from. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Uno, or this profile thingo.

* * *

_"Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver, and one is gold."_

* * *

_FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink._

"Senior Yellow?"

"Yes, Pearl?"

"Would you like to eat or drink anything?"

"Hmm? Oh no! I'm not hungry. Thank you for asking, though."

"Oh, ok. No problem, Senior."

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Help themselves and are the reason why you have no food._

"Diamond?" Pearl asked, in a strangely calm and serious voice.

Dia swallowed the food in his mouth, which also happened to be the last of the contents of Pearl's fridge. "Yes, Pearl?"

"W-Wha? YOU JUST FINISHED ALL OF MY FOOD WITHOUT ASKING!" Pearl smacked Dia with a paper fan.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dia repeated over and over again.

"…When you buy some more food, can I have some?" Dia asked after five minutes.

Pearl smacked Dia again and sighed.

* * *

_FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs._

"Come on Crys! It'll be perfectly fine!"

Blue finally got Crys, one of the few Dex Holders who haven't met her parents, to come to her house and meet them. They were currently standing in front of Blue's front door, but Crys wouldn't budge.

"Senior, as much as I respect you, no."

Crystal's shouts of protests were completely ignored as Blue proceeded to push her into the house.

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Blue called out, a smile on her face.

"Blue! Welcome home! And, oh? Who's this?"

"This is Crystal, papa!"

"I-it's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson." Crystal beamed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Crystal." Blue's mom replied, shaking her hand.

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents dad and mom._

"Come on, guys! I know that Yellow isn't here, but that doesn't mean we have to cancel this!"

Today, Blue insisted on having the Kanto quartet all at her house. Unfortunately, Yellow wasn't there yet since she promised to go fishing with her Uncle Wilson. Currently, Blue was trying to get her to guy friends into her house, like she had done earlier this week with Crystal.

"Blue, I don't have time for this!" Green started to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Blue then grabbed both Red and Green by the ear and started to drag them into the house.

"Mama, papa, I'm home!"

"Oh! My beautiful daughter! How are you? And Red and Green are here too!"

"Hello, boys."

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Red called out.

"Hi mom, dad." Green said, although with some reluctance. The first time they had visited, Blue told them to call her parents as such, and he always seemed shy about it, but Blue's parents never minded it. They loved it, in fact!

"I'm really sorry that Yellow isn't here, mama. She said-"

Blue was interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door.

_Yellow!_

"She'd be late, but she's here now!" Blue said, opening the door.

"Hi mom…dad." Yellow too, was shy about calling Blue's parents as her own, but Blue's parents always insisted on it.

"Yay! Everyone's here! Let's play Uno!"

* * *

_FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail._

Ruby sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but, they were friends, he was his Senior. He had to. But that didn't stop his sense of regret when he saw Gold waving at him from the other side of the bars, saying, "What's up, Ruby?"

Ruby face palmed.

"Yes, what is it sonny?" The policeman asked, obviously ticked off.

"I'm here to bail him out." Ruby jabbed a finger in Gold's direction, who gave him a thumbs up.

_This is your Senior, Ruby. Resist all urges to go over to the cell and strangle him._

"Of course, follow me." The policeman motioned to another desk, and then suddenly faced Gold. "Don't you _dare_ do anything when I'm gone."

So that's why he was mad…

Around half an hour later, Gold was out and ready to go. Ruby saw the smirk on his face when he waved goodbye to the policeman. Ruby grimaced and silently wondered if he should be regretting this. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Gold's hand waving in front of him.

"I won't even ask what happened." Ruby said, shaking his head.

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next you and saying, "Damn! We fucked up!"_

Silver groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and once he familiarized himself with his surroundings he tried to recall what had happened.

Blank.

Hearing a snore, he nearly jumped. He looked to his left, and surely enough, the only one who could have possibly gotten himself into this situation was there.

Gold.

Silver cautiously looked around the cell for any witnesses and was relieved to see that the policeman wasn't there. Slowly approaching Gold, he gave him a swift kick.

"OUCH! Shit! What the f- … Oh hi Silver!"

Gold took a quick look at his surroundings.

"Damn! We fucked up! But it was a hell of a fun time, right, Silver?"

Silver wondered why Arceus just had to choose _Gold_ of all people to be one of his best friends.

* * *

_FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry._

Platinum stared at Silver as they received the news that Giovanni might not make it. His back was turned away from her, but it didn't seem as if he was crying. He remained motionless until a majority of the Dex Holders started to reach out to Silver, after which he promptly left, slamming the door. She heard another slam as Gold exited, and soon heard the door close again as Crystal followed. Platinum sighed and tried to comprehend all of this. Then again, Silver wasn't one to cry. She doubted anyone, besides Senior Blue, of course, had seen her Senior Silver cry.

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: __Won't tell everyone else you cried...but laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore._

"Silver!" Gold and Crystal frantically called. Unfortunately, he showed no signs of stopping. Just as Crystal was about to kick into high gear, Gold caught up to him.

"Silver, sit down! You can't just run away from it. Your _father_ is in serious danger. How would he feel if he woke up without his son there?"

Silver quickly whirled around. "And who's to say he _will_ make it?" He roared at Gold.

"Silver!" Crystal gasped.

"Face it! He's sick, he has been sick, and look at him now! He's practically gone already!" He shouted hysterically.

"Silver!" Crystal repeated.

"I should have known. I should have known what a fool he-" Crystal swiftly cut him off with a kick to the stomach and he dropped to the floor.

"Silver." She said, more calmly.

He kept his head down when he felt two hands on each of his shoulders.

"We're here for you, bud." Gold uncharacteristically said, soothingly.

"Stand up Silver." Crystal said quietly, and as he did, they all hugged.

"He's gone… He's gone…" Silver repeated over and over, tears slowly trickling down his face.

"It'll be alright…" He heard Crystal say soothingly, before it went black.

-o-

"..ilv…"

_Where am I?_

"…ak…up…Silv…"

_Crystal?_

"…ome… on Silver, this…not…unny."

_Gold?_

"SILVER WAKE UP!"

Silver quickly sat up and shot his eyes opening, eyes clouded with confusion. He then noticed two very happy faces looking at him.

"Silver buddy! You're awake!"

"…And what's so good about that?"

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"I mean, my father is still there in the hospital, _dying._"

"Well, that's where you're wrong~"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not, right Crys?" Gold nudged Crys, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah! He's awake. Want to talk to him, Silver?" She offered, shoving her Poke Gear in his face.

"I can't do it…"

"Too late!" Gold called out, having successfully snatched Crys' Poke Gear, dialed the number, and pressed send.

"Hello?" A gruff voice sounded.

"…Hello?" It repeated. After a few more moments of silence, the person sighed.

"Crazy prank callers nowadays…" Then they all heard a click.

After a few minutes of silence, Silver finally reacted. "H-he's alive?"

"Yeah he is! Now there's no need to cry, Silver!"

"_What?_ I was _not_ crying." Silver growled.

"Looks like I struck a nerve~" Gold started laughing.

"Crys!" Silver shouted, exasperated.

"It's true Silver." Crystal agreed, giggling a bit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! And what was that he said? 'He's gone! He's gone!" Gold imitated in a whiny voice. At this point, Crystal started laughing along with Gold.

"Guys?"

Silver's only response was more boisterous laughter.

"GUYS!"

* * *

_FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number._

"So can you help me, Senior Red?" Ruby asked Red hopefully.

"Err… I don't really know…"

"Please? My dad told me to train some more, and who better to train under than my Senior, the Kanto Grand Champion himself?"

"I don't want to burden you, Ruby. I mean, I train really vigorously up at Mount Silver. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Mount Silver? … It's really snowy up there, right?" Ruby inquired, and then beamed after getting a nod from Red. "Great! All I have to worry about are my clothes getting wet. Could you write down your number for me, Senior Red?"

Red proceeded to do so, not really registering what the boy was saying since he was talking so fast.

"Thanks Senior Red! I really appreciate this!" And just like that, Ruby sped off with inhumane speed using his running shoes, without letting Red further protest.

Needless to say, the Kanto Champion was left flabbergasted.

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Knows your number by heart._

"GREENIE!" A familiar voice called out. Green chose to ignore this voice, however, as he was working on his research. He noticed that Crystal had been overworking herself, yet again. He had ordered her to go home after she protested when he suggested it, saying that she had to finish her report about the different types of Unown. Green, being as equally stubborn as his blue-haired assistant, told her he would take care of it. Hearing this voice however, he somewhat regretted it.

"Green! Come on! Where are you?" The voice called somewhat maniacally. Green's head instantly snapped up as he heard the panic in her voice.

"Blue?" He called out hesitantly, cautiously opening the lab's door.

"Bl-" The wind was instantly knocked out of him as something collided with his chest. Looking down, his eyes widened in shock. There, Blue was, as expected. However, Blue was shaking. It was when he noticed that his shirt was getting wet was when he realized that she was crying, sobbing, even. He silently waited for her to calm down.

"I-it's Silver." Blue said in such a tiny voice, that he probably wouldn't have heard it, had she not been so close.

"What about Silver?" He asked, gentle with his tone. Blue was very touchy on various matters, one of them being the red haired Johto Dex Holder.

"He-he's…" Blue whimpered again.

"He's?" Green pressed on.

"Silver…He's… He's missing!" At this, Green stayed silent. It wasn't strange for Silver to disappear, as he was known to do the disappearing act from time to time, but seeing that even _Blue_ didn't know where he was… Well… the situation becomes a whole lot worse.

"Are you sure, Blue? Maybe he just decided to go train or something without telling anybody. He tends to do that a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but he usually tells me these things! I don't see why he wouldn't this time…"

"Don't worry, Blue, I'll call everyone." He reassured her, his hand reaching for his Poke Gear, instinctively dialing Red's number. "We'll find him soon."

* * *

_FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back._

"Senior Crystal?"

"Yes, Platinum?" Crystal responded, looking up from her research.

"I was hoping that I could borrow your research about the Sinnoh region's legendary Pokémon, that is if it's alright with you, of course."

"You're in luck, Platinum! I just finished rewriting it. Hold on, I'll compile everything together first."

"You have my gratitude, Senior." Platinum said, smiling.

"Oh, it's no problem. But I'd like to ask, what do you need it for?" Crystal asked, handing her the huge envelope containing the research.

"Professor Rowan has been intrigued with the legendary Pokémon recently, although I'm not sure why." Platinum said hoarsely, having a little trouble with the weight of all the papers.

"Um, Platinum? Do you need some help? Is it too heavy for you?"

"Oh, no Senior, it's quite alright. I'll have this back in three days, if that's quite alright?"

"Hm? Oh sure! Anytime this week is fine, actually."

"Okay then. Goodbye, Senior Crystal."

"Bye Platinum, have a safe trip!"

-o-

"Senior Crystal? I'm back with your research!"

"Wow, Platinum! It's been _exactly_ three days. Impressive." Crystal said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Senior. I do like to keep my word. Here you go." Platinum said with pride, handing Crystal the seemingly bulkier envelope.

"Thanks-whoa!" Crystal yelped, struggling a little with the weight. "This seems a lot heavier." Crystal said, eyeing the envelope she placed on the desk warily.

"Oh, Professor Rowan added some more research for you and Professor Oak to examine. They're marked with an R at the top right corner."

"Thanks Platinum. See you around." Crystal called out cheerfully.

"Goodbye."

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."_

"GOLD!"

The yell could be heard all throughout Johto.

"Crystal! Come on! Just let it go!"

"I _can't_ let it go, Gold! That was my Apricorn Case! You know, the one where I store all the Apricorns I give to Kurt so he can make them into his _special_ Poke Balls?"

"But it wasn't my fault that some wild Pokémon came along!"

"True, but it _is_ your fault that you didn't bring any of your Pokémon along when you went Apricorn hunting for me, so you _chucked_ the case at the wild Pokémon in terror!"

"You can always get some more!"

"Yeah, but Kurt will be on vacation for a two months after today! I promised him I'd give him all the Apricorns _today._"

"My bad…here's a tissue."

* * *

_FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you._

"Everyone! Let's play a game!" Blue called out.

Another Dex Holder meeting was being held, yet again.

"I think I'll pa-" Green started to say.

"And _everyone_ is going to participate, right, Greenie?" Blue said, facing Green, a manic smile on her face. Everyone mumbled their agreements and Blue started to dictate the rules.

"Okay, Eenie Meanie Miny Moe everybody! We'll pick seven people, we need pairs!"

After seven rounds of the children's game, it was decided that Gold, Sapphire, Diamond, Ruby, Blue, Silver, and Red would pick names out of a hat in the respective order.

"Okay! I've put everybody else's names in the hat! You guys will take a piece of paper and read the name out loud. Then you state three _personal_ facts about the person. Nothing like, what region they're from. Personal interests, and what not. Okay, Gold. You're up first!" Blue said, shaking the hat.

Gold quickly reached in and pulled out a strip of paper. He carefully unfolded it and grinned upon sight. "I got Crystal!"

"Okay Gold, tell us three fun facts about Crystal." Blue said, with the utmost seriousness in her voice.

"Yes, Gold. _Do_ tell." Crystal echoed, venom in her voice.

Unfortunately for Gold, he missed that venom.

"Okay, three fun facts about Crys! Well for starters, she's deeply and _madly_ in love with me. Second-MMPH!" Gold was promptly cut off by Crystal's tackle. "Hey! Crys! AAHH! Get off of me!" The Dex Holders just stared blankly.

"Okay… We'll get back to you later Gold. Sapphire, you're next!"

"Alright…" Sapphire muttered, raising her sleeve a bit. She reached deeply in the hat and moved her hand for a bit, before fishing out a strip of paper. Unfolding it quickly, she looked in surprise. "I got Senior Yellow."

Blue clapped her hands together. "Okay then, Sapphire. Tell us three fun facts about Yellow."

"Um… Let's see here… Oh! She was called the 'healer' by Professor Oak because of her special powers she got from the Viridian Forest."

"Yes."

"Hm…She hates battling, and only battles when she really needs to."

"One more!"

"She lives with her Uncle Wilton?"

"Hm…Very common facts, but passable! Diamond, you're next!"

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story..._

After everyone had gone for a turn, Blue decided that everyone would play the game again, region wise. Again, they played Eenie Meanie Miny Moe per region, with Blue, Silver, Ruby, and Pearl as the participants.

"Ok, this time, you say three fun facts about the rest of your fellow region Dex Holders. Since I'm the first generation, I'll go first! Then so on and so forth." Blue said, eager to start.

"Okay… Let's see…Red." She said, analyzing him.

"Number one. You know Red as the Kanto Grand Champion, one of the strongest trainers in the world., so you'd think he's undefeated, right? But you're _wrong_. You see, ever since he became Champion, he's received a _lot_ of fan girls. Just bringing a bunch of them to one of his matches will guarantee his loss. Why?" Blue paused dramatically, and snickered a bit. "He's _terrified_ of his fan girls."

The room burst into laughter as Red pulled his cap over his eyes, embarrassed.

"Number two. You may think that since Red's the Champion, he's all strong and independent. He trains in Mt. Silver for Arceus' sake! But really… Red is a…" Blue grinned. "Mama's boy. Red doesn't come down from Mt. Silver a lot, but when he does, the first place he visits is home, and his mom just _babies_ him."

Everyone was trying to control their laughter as the Kanto Grand Champion's ears turned the color of his namesake.

"Number three." Blue paused for dramatic effect as her junior leaned forward in anticipation.

"Red likes Yellow."

There was a chorus of 'Aww' in the room as both Red and Yellow turned scarlet red, their faces glowing.

"Moving on is Greenie over here. For starters, Green has a bit of a superiority complex. He may seem all calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, he feels like he's on the top of the world, he's better than all of you, the world is his Clamperl and all that jazz."

The group of Dex Holder's quietly broke into snickers as Green glared at all of them.

"Second, Greenie here is a bit of a sugar addict. He's suppressed it a bit, so he doesn't give into sugar that easily anymore, but when he does… He gets _really_ hyper."

All of the Dex Holder's laughed at the image of a hyper Green.

"And lastly, when Green was little-Silver grab him!" Blue suddenly interrupted herself, seeing Green lunge for her. "Thank you. As I was saying, when Green was little, Daisy liked to dress him up in dresses. She always wanted a little sister… Check it out you guys!" Blue said, pulling out a picture.

True to her word, on the picture was a young Green in a frilly pink dress dancing with a Clefairy.

After everyone (especially Green) had calmed down, Blue threw her arm around Yellow's shoulders.

"First off, Yellow is commonly mistaken as a boy. Even Red thought she was a boy until she removed her hat! As long as Yellow keeps her ponytail hidden, I _guarantee_ that you will see _exactly _what I'm talking about."

At that note, Blue adjusted Yellow's hat so that her ponytail was covered and most of the juniors gawked in amazement.

"Secondly… Yellow has a _really_ big temper. Yes, Yellow is very shy on the outside, but set her off, and she becomes a beast! I'd say that you should see it sometime, but, I don't want to unleash that on you guys…"

Everyone silently stared at the blushing Yellow.

"And lastly, not only does Red like Yellow, but Yellow likes Red as well!"

"BLUE!" Was the simultaneous yell of the aforementioned Dex Holders.

Blue just took out an orange flag with "SS" on it and waved it in glee.

* * *

_FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door._

Silver was stressed.

He'd been training non-stop lately, and just wanted to relax, but _no_. Gold just _had _to barge in his house, and for what? JUST TO SAY GOODBYE AND TELL HIM HE'D BE BACK. Why should he care when Gold would come back? He didn't even say where the heck he was going! He can't just treat the place as if it was _his_ house.

_Knock. Knock._

Silver's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. Rubbing his temples, Silver got up and out of his chair to answer. Following another series of knocks, Silver practically threw the door open.

"What?" He answered gruffly, then cleared his throat a bit when realizing who he was talking to.

"Err… Can I come in, Senior? Or is this a bad time?" Emerald said, a little terrified by the tone in Silver's voice and his blank stare.

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'm home!"_

Finally. Peace and quiet.

Emerald had left just ten minutes ago after he'd pestered him about where Crystal was, because apparently, he needed to tell her something really important. Now he could just sit back, relax, and-

_SLAM._

The poor, abused door.

"I'm home!" Gold said, strutting through the door.

Silver's fists clenched.

_So close._

* * *

_FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone._

"A-are you sure, Senior Yellow?" Sapphire asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Yellow responded, then proceeded to whisper into her ear.

"…Whoa." Sapphire said, shocked.

Yellow nodded grimly. "Yeah. Please don't tell anyone, I trust you."

"You can count on me!" Sapphire proclaimed, grinning.

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell._

The Kanto quartet were having a picnic in Pallet Town, catching up with each other.

Yellow abruptly stood up, and tapped Blue lightly on the shoulder. "Blue? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yellow asked, avoiding Red and Green's questioning glances.

Blue immediately understood. "Sure! Let's go over there." Blue said pointing over to some trees near what she recognized as her old house. Once she was sure that Red and Green were out of earshot, she immediately turned to Yellow. "So what's up?"

Yellow stood on her toes and began to whisper quietly in Blue's ear, afraid that someone may overhear. When she was done, they both stared at each other for a moment, then simultaneously nodded. They walked back to Red and Green, grins plastered on their faces as if nothing even happened.

* * *

_FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough._

Platinum stared in horror as she saw her Senior stumble around, holding a half empty beer bottle. It was her turn to host the Dex Holder meeting, and after discussing the important matters, she led them to the ball room where she had arranged a party. Unfortunately, her Senior Gold found out about the party beforehand, and he managed to sneak in some alcohol. Soon enough, everyone started drinking. At first, she saw no harm, even _she's_ had alcohol before. Barely an hour passed before she realized how wrong she was. It seemed that her Senior Yellow was a lightweight, and she was the first one of the evening to succumb to the alcoholic influence.

She had to do something.

Platinum mustered all of her courage and willpower, and boldly approached her Senior. "I believe that you've had quite enough for one evening, Senior Yellow." She said, grabbing the beer bottle out of her hands.

"Oh c- _hic-_ come on Plati! _hic _Loosen up!" Platinum watched, mortified as her Senior clambered her way up to the table, and stood up on it, swaying a bit. "Let's party!"

Platinum promptly fainted, with the sound of her Senior hooting ringing in her ears.

* * *

_BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place and say "Bitch, drink the rest of that! You know we don't waste!"_

Platinum sighed. Her Senior Yellow managed to find the beer stash again. And no one was stopping her! Just as she was about to get the bottle of beer from her hands, her Senior Blue stepped in.

'_Thank goodness! Senior Blue's come to help!'_ Platinum thought.

Oh, how wrong she was.

She played close attention, and she observed that her Senior Blue was drunk as well! She was stumbling around, equally as drunk as Senior Yellow, and then she came to a stop near her, eyeing the half empty bottle in Senior Yellow's hand.

Suddenly, Senior Blue slapped Senior Yellow's back. "Bitch-_hic_- drink the rest of th-that! _hic_ You know we don't waste!"

Then, to Platinum's horror, her Senior Blue practically shoved the bottle down Senior Yellow's throat.

Platinum fainted again.

* * *

**Done! How was it? If you guys liked this story, I suggest that you check out my other story, "Gold's Book of Pickup Lines As Tested by Gold". It's a humor story, based on a profile thingo, similar to this one. Give it a try? :)**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Now that I have this one-shot out of the way, I can work on my chaptered stories! 'Til next time! :)**


End file.
